Freefall (MC)
Freefall is a dark blue, smoke-patterned tom with dark blue eyes. He is a mischievous, clever cat with a history of pranking (mostly his former mentor, Duskstorm), but who has a softer side. He is accompanied everywhere by his deceased brother Boltof, who acts as his "Jiminy Cricket." In his life, Freefall really only has three cats he cares about: Duskstorm, Boltof, and Illfate. He is frequently haunted by memories of his past but tries to hide it with pranks, good humor, and false arrogance. He is known widely as a master tracker. History The Leopard's Order Freefall was born to Fascienne and Lowell, and was originally named Severn; he had one brother named Boltof. He was born into a cult-like band of loners that acted slightly like a clan. The Order worshipped the ancient clan LeopardClan, which was believed to be their ancestral clan, and searched for cats they deemed "worthy" or LeopardClan blood. They figured this by various traits such as strength, size, fur color, and mannerisms. The Order had many strict limitations, such as the only "good" litter was a litter of one tom and one she-cat, or one tom or one she-cat, and that anything more was a "bad" litter. Toms were made to fight each other to the death at their sixth moon, and the victor was deemed worthy. She-cats, which were generally used for breeding purposes, usually waited until their first litters. If their first litter was a "bad" one, that she-cat would die. If both were "bad," then both she-cats and their unnecessary kits were killed. If both had "good" litters, then both were allowed to live. At one point, Severn and Boltof were very close. As kits, they played together often and Boltof even defended his little brother against bullying cats that didn't think he would amount to anything. This was only their first two moons, though, and then their uncle Maahes started intervening. Maahes started to slowly manipulate the brothers into turning against each other, worshipping Boltof in front of Severn for his strength and size, and then assuring Severn that his speed and cleverness would best his brother. The conflicted praise made the brothers both envious and prideful towards each other, though Boltof seemed to succumb to it more. Eventually, on the night of their sixth moon, their duel started. In the middle of it, they realized what they had become and Boltof refused to kill his brother, despite him having gained the upper hand. Boltof protected Severn from their uncle and the Leopard's Order leader, Zuberi Namir and ordered the younger cat to run. Alone From there, Severn lived life as a loner. Because of deep-seated paranoia within the Order, he developed a new name for him to be called as, which was "Freefall." He trained himself in the art of tracking, discovering new ways to hunt and fight while improving on his speed, stealth, and stamina. Despite having to deal with the grief of not knowing what had become of his family, he was very happy with his new free lifestyle. One day, he was tracking another cat to challenge it to a fight. It had been a tom, slightly older than him, and the scent was familiar. When he found them, Freefall was surprised to see that it was a cat from the Order, Asher. Asher and his brother, Felix, had a duel of their own and Asher ended up the victor. Also, both brothers had been two of the worst bullies to Freefall when he was younger. Asher informed Freefall of all that had happened since he had left. Boltof had died in battle, and the Order revolted. Zuberi fled and Maahes had been killed